


For Iruka

by aries_antagonist



Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 Collection! [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elementary School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, It’s Like a Build-A-Bear Workshop in Here, Janitor Kakashi, KakaIru Valentine’s Week 2021, KakaIru Week 2021, M/M, Matchmaker Demon Naruto, Mutual Pining, Naruto AU Week 2021, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teacher Iruka, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_antagonist/pseuds/aries_antagonist
Summary: Iruka has called in sick, and Kakashi’s the only one capable of watching over his class. Or so they say.Managed to write a piece for both Day 4 of Naruto AU Week 2021 and KakaIru Valentine’s Week 2021!AU Week Prompt: School KakaIru Valentine’s Week Prompt: Friends to LoversKakashi’s POV, Short Fic, Complete!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 Collection! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155266
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021, Naruto AU Week 2021





	For Iruka

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, okay KakaIru shippers come get your juice! I was very excited to write this little piece. Y’all are turning me into a big fan of the ship as I write more! They both deserve each other...and therapy <3
> 
> Day 4 of Naruto AU Week! This is kicking my ass! I’ve had to take up yoga again because of the increasing crick in my neck haha. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are so much appreciated. I love all of you for even clicking over here in the first place. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kakashi inhaled deeply, pressing his forehead to the chalkboard as he tried to steady his emotions. It felt like his brain was on fire, and he was down to his last clean spare shirt after an incident involving some kids issuing something they were calling a “chug challenge”. 

These kids were driving him insane.

It was Friday, and his fifth day as an emergency substitute. He’d regretted every moment following his begrudging acceptance of the task. 

Monday morning, just as he’d settled into his self-appointed task of organizing the supply closet, as he did the first of every month- Genma, the gym teacher, had come bursting down the hall shouting his name.

_ “Kakashi! You down here?!” Genma called, slightly frantic. _

_ He’d turned quickly, dropping the bottles of cleaner he’d stacked precariously in both hands.  _

_ As he stuck his head out into the hall to see what the emergency was about, Genma had spotted him, skidding to a relieved halt. With his hands planted on his basketball short covered knees to catch his breath, he’d barely made sense. _

_ “Wait, hold up, what’s going on? Slow down, Genma,” he looked down the hall to either side of them, looking for a fire or something equally worth the panic. For a gym teacher, Genma sure had terrible stamina, the man in front of him was beet red from the short jog from the gym.  _

_ “Iruka’s….,” Genma heaved to catch his breath.  _

_ That got Kakashi’s attention, his hands darting out to grip Genma’s shoulders, “What’s wrong with Iruka? Is he okay? What happened?” His eyes searched the brown ones before him with a slight desperation.  _

_ Genma chuckled, wheezy, before pulling Kakashi’s hands from his shoulders. “Ahhh, yes how could I... forget about your crush...heheh…” _

_ “Genma,” he warned. _

_ “Sheesh, Iruka’s fine, chill…just...he called in sick and no one…else is willing to watch his class,” Genma replied, the smirk on his face fading as he seemingly remembered his reason for the concern. The lean man before him shoved his hands into deep pockets, searching for a quiet moment before retrieving a toothpick.  _

_ He shoved it in his mouth, chewing as he continued, “And before you say anything, you’re the best man for the job.” Kakashi winced as the man reached out to pat his shoulder in a move that couldn’t be conceived as anything less than patronizing. _

_ “You’re sure Iruka’s okay?” he asked, shrugging off the affronting hand. “And why do you make it sound like this is a mission?” _

_ “Yes, you can call your little crush later to check on him,” Genma teased, darting out of the way of Kakashi’s retaliatory kick, “and...you’ll see when you get there.” _

Something smacked the back of his head, pulling him from his recollection as a puff of chalk exploded into the air around him. He turned, murder zipping through his veins like a shot, to see who had thrown the eraser.

His number one nemesis stood in his seat, electric yellow hair standing on all ends and his chalk-covered hands pushed firmly into his sides in a proud stance.

“You’re dirty again, Teacher Kakashi!” he shouted triumphantly. To the small boy’s left, his confidente with the ponytail whose name Kakashi couldn’t recall, covered a snicker with his free hand. 

“Naruto, sit down. Now,” he snapped, shutting his eyes as he tried to keep his cool. It was only 11 A.M. and he’d already hit a wall.

“Or what!” the ball of energy responded, the whole class erupting into quiet laughter and whispers.

Kakashi balked, “Or what” was right. He couldn’t do anything really. The chant he’d been using all week echoed dimly, “This is for Iruka, you can do this,” only to be overshadowed by, “It’s time to murder the blonde one, prison can’t be that bad.”

He squeezed his eyes shut further, trying to remember why Iruka was so fond of this particular demon. 

“This is for Iruka.”

So he tried a different approach, crouching down in front of Naruto’s desk so that they could be closer to eye level. 

The blonde menace looked down at him, an eyebrow quirking as he accused, “I don’t see why Brother Iruka is so in love with you.” 

The pony-tailed boy to his left, (“ _ Ahh, Shikamaru, _ ” he remembered,) swatted a hand at the still standing ten year old, “Shh! You weren’t supposed to-“

Kakashi interrupted, all murderous intent leaving his body, “No, do go on, Naruto. What are you talking about?”

At the same moment, a muffled voice came from behind the closed door, “You let  **_WHO_ ** watch my class all week? Oh my god-“

Naruto continued in his usual loud, mischevious voice as the door swung open to reveal a flushed Iruka, “...and he always stares at your  _ butt _ when you walk past our classroom! And he said once when I was in time-out that only people he loved could get on his nerves like I did and I asked who else got on his nerves and he said Kakash-“

“Naruto. Uzumaki.” Iruka interrupted, face beet red.

“Oh! Brother Iruka! You’re not sick anymore!” Naruto cheered, wholly unaware of his confession-via-proxy as he jumped from the desk to give Iruka a hug.

Kakashi looked up at the flustered man, speechless. They exchanged a brief glance before he cleared his throat, remembering he had an audience, “Ahem...glad to see you’re...um...feeling better, Mr. Umino.” He stood, still wholly unable to formulate a thought and gathered his items from the desk. 

He gave Naruto a small pat on the head as he left the room. Perhaps he could see why Iruka liked the monster after all.

When the school bell rang hours later, Kakashi was waiting for Iruka in the teacher’s lounge. He watched as various teachers and faculty came through to grab their last things from the printer, and they all waved their tired goodbyes before heading out the door. 

It was 4:30 before he heard the doorknob turn again. A familiar bronzed hand gripped the frame as Iruka peered around the door, a flush rapidly returning to his face. Kakashi pushed his chair aside and strode to meet the man, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him with a click. He turned the lock. Just in case.

Iruka began to stammer out something that sounded very much like an apology, but Kakashi wasn’t having it. He closed the distance between them, stopping just shy of the man’s lips to press their noses together. 

“You stare at my ass when I walk by, huh, Mr. Umino?” he teased, leaning into Iruka’s warmth with both hands pressed to either side of him against the closed door.

“Oh my god, I,” Iruka stuttered, his beautiful brown eyes a mixture of fear and hope, “I’m going to have a talk with Naruto…”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kakashi replied, before closing his lips over his friends. Iruka gasped into his mouth, soft and warm and  _ exactly  _ how Kakashi had always imagined it- before pushing Kakashi away.

Kakashi watched as the exact same mischievous glint that he’d seen in Naruto came over Iruka’s own eyes, “You mean you don’t know you’ve been caught staring at mine, Mr. Hatake?”

His mouth slacked open, and before he had a chance to reply, his crush was pressing into him again with a kiss he’d think about for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Yes they definitely had sex in the teachers lounge. Duh. 
> 
> Feel free to hang out with my over on [ tumblr! ](https://www.ariesantagonist.tumblr.com)
> 
> Until tomorrow!


End file.
